Uzai's Story Part 2
by American Trash
Summary: Uzai story part 2


"Aww look at the little demon." Zake smiled as he stared down at Uzai's dead tired body. Moving down into the blood stained dirt, he set a hand on his bleeding shoulder. Moving the cold body on its back, he looked his ripped face over. "Still alive I see.." He brushed Uzai's hair from his face, while Uzai's gaze barely moved over to Zake as he laid there. He felt cold and tired, hoping that everything was just a dream. He knew his hopes were too high, it all happened so fast to him. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes slowly, only to make them open to stare up at the vampire infront of him. "Yeah..." He forced. "Do you wish to keep living?" Zake questioned Uzai, ready to leave him depending on his answer. Uzai forced himself to nod, he wasn't going to let himself die. Even after all he had done, he wanted to see David. A smile curled on Zake's lips as he saw the nod. "Good, you are mine now." He lifted Uzai up over his shoulder before leaving with him.

~

Time kept moving as Uzai laid in bed. It felt soft under his fresh, cleaned skin. Letting his eyes open half-way, he took in the dark room that surrounded him. The fact that he was in a vampire's house didn't really surprise him, but he still didn't like it. To Uzai, it was like he was still dying from how dark it was before Zake came to him. Slowly sitting up, he set his hand to his cheek and felt the bandaging done on it. "Careful.. reopening anything I won't promise my men won't attack you." Uzai jumped when he heard the cold voice again. He slowly let his eyes wander over to Zake who sat on the bed beside him. "Wh- Oh wait.. yeah.." He looked back down slowly. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you would say that. I am in a vampire's nest after all." Zake laughed at his words. Uzai shivered at his laugh, nearly sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Shaking the sound away, Uzai looked back at him when Zake spoke again. "Your wounds should heal just fine. As for your cheek, it will scar." Uzai stared at him for a long moment before letting his eyes wander down. He knew things were going to change from this point in his life. Instead of only being glanced over, people would stare him and his scar down now. Moving his tongue over, he felt around the inside of the side of his cheek. Feeling the stitches through his thin skin, he knew they were gonna be stuck that way. "I suppose as long as I'm alive." He looked up at Zake. Zake gave him a small smile at him before petting Uzai's head softly. "Good boy."

Uzai tried to give him a smile only to have nothing come, even talking was hurting his mouth. "I do have to ask.. do you drink blood?" The young vampire stared at him before letting out a laugh. Uzai must've been getting used to his laugh as he didn't have chills that time. "I may be a vampire, but I don't feed on blood... unless you get on my bad side." He smiled a toothy smile. His pure white fangs showed well through his lips which were curled up wide. For some reason, Uzai was surprised they weren't covered in red blood, but he knew if they fed all the time hunters would come for them. "I suppose that is good to know.." He mumbled as his eyes wandered back down to the bed. He played lightly with the soft fabric of the blanket and twirled the dark green color around his finger.

The door opened and the vampire boy with red hair walked in. He glanced between the two of them before looking over at Zake. "The others have left. It's just us now." Zake gave a small nod before looking at Uzai with a smile. Uzai gave him a slightly nervous look as he looked between the two of them. He wanted to ask questions, but he knew better than to try. Running a hand through his hair that was messier than usual, he stared down at the blanket before sliding his legs to the edge. He froze for a moment when he realized his shirt was off. "Uh-" Uzai was about to speak only to be cut off by Zake. "Shush. You still have your pants on. Be glad I didn't do anything to a cute thing like you." Uzai couldn't help but feel his face growing red. "W-What?" Zake smiled again to let his fangs show up again. "You heard me.." He got up and set down his shirt and jacket down on the edge of the bed. "I will be waiting outside." He left the room. The other man stood there and gave Uzai a hard glare. He didn't like him or the fact that Zake was paying more attention to Uzai than him. Taking a step away, he closed the door and followed after Zake.

"I don't like him here." Mike commented as he followed him. "Shush you too." He grabbed Mike's chin before kissing him softly. Holding the kiss, he slid his tongue into Mike's mouth before letting it slide over his teeth and scrape against his fang to cut it lightly. Mike brought his arms around Zake in an attempt to hold him only to have Zake pull away before he could. Whimpering to see Zake walk away from him, Mike sighed softly at him.

Uzai fought to get his shirt on, but in the end he won the painful battle between him and the shirt. Adventuring over to the door, he opened it half-way to poke his head out of it. Uzai slowly made his way out once he saw that nothing else was there. Taking a few more steps out a cold air moved next to him and a heavy shiver moved down his spine. A small bony hand rested on Uzai's shoulder, knowing the last vampire had found him. "You seem to be doing well.. it was hard not to kill you." He licked his lips. Uzai clenched his hand lightly, not letting his fear spill out in a large wave. He slowly tilted his head back to stare at the vampire. "I'm glad you didn't.." Uzai mumbled, swallowing hard at his words. "Lukis." Zake stared him down. Lukis looked over at Zake and smiled innocently. "I didn't hurt him... yet." He reached up to push the bleach blond hair from his eyes over to the part of his hair that was darker. Uzai quickly stepped away and stumbled over to Zake who wrapped his arms around him. Zake held him protectively as he stared at the vampire. "Be good." He pet Uzai's hair softly.

"Zake tell me what you plan to do with this.. demon. He is not of our kind nor is he going to be." Lukis frowned at their leader that stood before them. Zake's smile dropped in a second at his words. Zake dug his nails into Uzai's shoulders, forgetting to not harm him. "What.." He glared. Uzai winced at the nails in his shoulder but kept himself quiet as the two of them glared off. He bit his lip only to stop in a second, remembering his cheek. Zake pushed him away and stormed over to Lukis, before shoving his hand clean through his chest. Lukis stared at him, shocked by his actions only to let his gaze wander down to the hand. Coughing up blood, he reached up to take grip of the hand. "Don't you dare talk like that. He will be like us, he is part of our group. Like it or die." He jerked his hand back. Lukis looked at him painful as he held his hand over the wound. He and Mike fought constantly for Zake's attention and had grown close to Zake. Yet, one boy came and it broke apart all their work. Feeling his eyes water up, he pushed past them all and walked down the dark black halls into the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry." Uzai looked up at Zake. Zake smiled at him as he licked the blood from his fingers. "He was needing it anyways. Now come. I will show you our ways. You must be hungry, yes?" He smiled at him. "I suppose so." Uzai waited for him to catch up with him before walking with him. Moving down the halls, he went to a large room and stopped before two doors. The room was circular with dark marble flooring. The walls were painted black with dark maroon drapes covering the windows. Moving to the dark wood doors, Zake opened them to show the night sky. "Mmm. Perfect." He smiled. "Shall we?" 


End file.
